


Crush

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Forging a Pack [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Mentioned Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, POV Stiles, mentioned Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: Boyd and Stiles have a conversation about relationships and the relevance of age gaps.





	

They had to get through two more days of school despite the Alpha Pack sniffing around. Isaac and Peter and Derek had put booby traps around the apartment building. Boyd was staying with Stiles for the night. Erica was staying at Lydia’s. Jackson was hiding out with the Mahealanis. Lydia’s house and the Sheriff’s house had police surveillance and mountain ash barriers. Danny’s did not, but it had become clear that the Alpha Pack wouldn’t bother his parents.

The Sheriff was working the night shift, but Stiles had still put a meal on the table. They were pack but Boyd was a guest and werewolves ate a lot. Boyd had been oddly quiet while Stiles was cooking despite all attempts to draw him into conversation. Once the food was on the table and Stiles got a chance to sit down, he realized it was probably a good time to mention Erica’s crush. It was definitely just the two of them, no one else listening in. From what Stiles could tell, neither one of them seemed willing to make a move but the crushes were reciprocated. So he could just give them a little push. When he had asked about how dating worked in non-family packs, both Peter and Derek had said that it was normal for pack members to date each other. So there was no reason for them not to date.

“So, is the food alright?”

“Yeah, it all tastes great. You’re a good cook.”

“It’s not that hard to follow a recipe,” Stiles shrugged off the compliment. “Shame that Erica’s mom insisted she couldn’t spend the night at a boy’s house, huh?”

“She’s just trying to be a responsible parent.”

“Well obviously, but that’s not relevant to whether you’d enjoy Erica’s company.”

“Of course I would enjoy her company, same as I enjoy yours or Isaac’s…”

Stiles cut him off, “I don’t need super hearing to know that’s not really true.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Erica’s crush on you is reciprocated and one of you ought to ask the other out, since there’s literally no reason for you two not to date.”

“She doesn’t have a crush on me,” Boyd went quiet for a second, pondering it. “Does she?”

“Pretty sure those are heart eyes she keeps staring at you with.”

“I just… I don’t want to ask her out and her have just wanted to be friends. I really don’t want to be that guy. We’re pack. We can’t avoid each other. And Peter’s already been talking to our parents about this vacation thing to get away from the Alphas.”

“That could be awkward if she’d just turned you down,” Stiles had to concede that point. “But I really don’t think she would. Just, like, use the word date though. Her track record does not indicate she’s good at recognizing dates.” Boyd clapped a hand over his mouth as he burst out laughing. Stiles grinned at his joke. It was true though. Erica had not thought that Stiles had any interest in dating her while he had been taking her out on dates. Being clear to the point of bluntness was probably best.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Boyd finally replied, getting his laughter under control.

“You two would be super cute, I’m just saying,” Stiles muttered.

“So, you aren’t interested in her anymore?”

“No, I’m not. Haven’t been for a while. No toes to be stepped on, not that you should have worried too much about it anyway.”

“I was just curious.”

“Sure…”

“I was curious about why you were lecturing me about not making a move unless you were still interested in Erica or Lydia.”

“Uh, not making a move on who, exactly?” Stiles was drawing a complete blank.

“Nice try, but I’ve seen you try to contain yourself around Derek. It’s pretty obvious you’re containing yourself.”

Stiles gawked for a second before replying. “Yeah, it’s awkward. I’m awkward. But why the hell would you think I would or should make a move?”

“Well, because he seems to have the same problem.”

“He’s 22. I’m 16. There’s no way he’s interested in me.”

“Did you not see how uncomfortable he was with how enthusiastic Peter was being when you asked about pack members dating each other? And he’s always more attentive with you.”

“I was asking about you and Erica!”

“It really didn’t seem like Peter thought so.”

“So?”

“So Derek has a crush on you too. You want to give me a push, I’ll give you a push.”

“Okay, clearly you’re delusional, but setting that aside. Even if Derek was interested in me, it would be super inappropriate for me to try and ask him out. I might not be a wolf, but he’s still the alpha of the pack I’m in, which causes a weird power dynamic that would freak my Dad out. Plus, the age gap between us crosses the age of consent.”

“That’s just for sex, though. You could still date him.”

“Date him and not do anything sexual for a year and a half?” Stiles stared at Boyd incredulously for a long moment. “And it doesn’t really matter if we are or we aren’t. It only matters if someone can convince a judge or jury. Even though it’s not a huge age gap, because it’s more than a few months and crosses the age of consent, Derek could end up on the sex offender registry. That’s a matter of public record. And it doesn’t say why so people always immediately assume the worst.”

Boyd had fallen silent for a long moment. Stiles waited him out. Finally he said, “I guess you have a point there. It could have permanent repercussions for Derek.”

“Yeah, you and Erica are the same age, neither one of you is any sort of position of power over the other one, there’s no reason this should be a difficult or unrecommendable relationship. There’s a reason that people are always telling high school kids not to date college students and vice versa. Sure, we’re all nearly-grown with similar levels of expected independence and not yet considered grown adults, but there are potential consequences because of the age of consent. I like Derek as a person. I don’t want his life to be any more difficult than it already is.”

“I hadn’t even considered the whole age of consent thing.”

“My dad’s a Sheriff.”

Boyd conceded the point with a nod, “You really are a good cook.”

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder: I spent November not working on fandom during NaNo so I no longer have anything written beyond this. I'm posting this today but it might very well be 2017 before the next part is posted (or anything else for that matter). Hope everyone has a wonderful winter holiday: Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Yule, Happy Kwanzaa, and a Happy New Year!


End file.
